Forum:Oak Wonder
Name:Oak Wonder Age:19 District:7 Job:Mentor/Victor Personalty:seven years later he still is not recovered from the pain,He is scared of waking back up in the games to Neo silting Erica's thought,he seems to hate people from District 6 because of Neo ,He thinks there all the same,He is scared of losing people that he is close to,He is also jumpy if you scare him,he keeps a sword in his closest for protection. History: Oak was a simple boy from district 7 who was good with camofladge.He helped his father Games.He did not appear as much of a threat before the games began in the Interviews and stuff then ,but this little boy packed a punch in the Arena.Oak was one of the faster people in the Arena , so he was able to snatch up a back pack.This Pack pack was going to be what saved his life.This Arena was a Desert.No water , or any good sign off food.No were good to hide from tributes.Oak was about to lose hope when he finally stopped near a cactus to rest and opened his back pack.it was a tent that was about the same color as the sand.It would blend in well.Then he was given a gift from a sponsor. It was a strange pipe. He then angrily threw it like a spear into the sand and then he thought of something. Under Ground Water .He then stuck the piper a bit deeper ,until it began to flow water.He now had water ,and shelter.He seemed to be all set to find Food.He then saw a little girl from district 4.She was on the ground ,bleeding. Her name was Naily. He took her to the tent ,and tried to help her stop the blood.They then made a Alliance.Deciding the Two youngest (Him 12 ,Her 13) needed to stick together.She then explained her story to Oak.How a boy named Leon from District nine cut her when she went for the blood bath ,she was able to get to a safe Dissents .Oak and Water (the girl) ,were able to get threw 3 more days alive,when they came across a short 17 year old from District 6 ,they were ready to kill him when he offered a Alliance.The guy from District 6 was planning on taking the other tributes out ,and the two little kids would be easy to kill at the end.So the three of them were able to defend in epic battle with the careers , between the guy from District 6 (Neo was his name) strategy ,and there speed they were able to take out the Tribute Steel ,from one Royal from 9,and Nelda from 3.Neo had bows and stuff from the blood bath so that also helped them.As it begun to thin out.Only them and Rush (male from 4) ,and DJ (female from 7). Oak woke up one night and saw Neo slit Erica thought.Neo decided to take the kids out early and just let the two other survivor kill each other.Oak then pulled out a Switch Blade (on of the items in the bag) and stabbed Neo in the eye while Neo was making sure Erica was dead. Oak then took Neo's supply's and went off to shoot the other tributes with the bow and Arrow.When he found DJ and Rush ,they were making out.Apparently they had aligned at some point.He shot Rush in the eye,and when DJ went for her Sliver sword ,and did not have enough time.Oak then was the Victor of the Hunger Games 01:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you proof read it all? There are a good number of spelling and grammar mistakes. Change your thoughts and you change your world. ~Norman Vincent Peale 02:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it 22:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC)